The icky kiss!
by Quaver Ava
Summary: Amy is finally had it, she's sick from chasing him, no literally she's actually sick.Now what happens when she gives up?What happens when Sonic realizes she's not chasing him any more? Well read and find out!Jacklethekitune and me took turns writing this.


Amy is 15

Sonic is 17

………………………………………………………………………………………………………Amy walked down the street with hanky in hand. Sneezing into her glove to scrunched up her stuffed nose at the green slime that ickifed her hand. Not caring anymore about her cloths she wiped the slime onto her dress. Sick as a dog, not she's one, Amy kept walking along.

Hearing a slight but wonderful noise, Amy turned her head just in time to see Sonic run by. Smiling she tried and yell, "Sonic!" But ended up with a horse noise and a fit of coughing. She tried to run but in her tired and ill state, her legs gave out and she crumpled to her knees. Looking up she watched her blue blur run out of sight. Frustrated tears filled her eyes and she let herself cry. I'm never ever going to catch him. He's too fast, he's too stubborn! He's too much of an ass! Amy looked back up after letting her inner words sink in.

Taking her hanky up to her nose she blew as hard as she could. Taking it back down she dared look at the ick and grimaced. It wasn't green, but clear, slimy clear snot! Sneezing again Amy rolled onto her back and looked into the sky. The blue wonderful sky, then she looked over into the ocean, it too was blue. How come every amazingly beautiful thing I see is blue? Getting up Amy kept on walking, just hoping to see her blue dream.

---

Sonic ran back to see why Amy wasn't chasing him today. Stopping when he saw her walking and coughing, he reached his hand out but thought better of it. It's just a ploy to get you near her. She's just going to make your heart beat without you running. She just wants to give you that bizarre feeling! Don't do it Sonic! A red little Hedgehog with a little fork thingy said into Sonic's ears. Where ever he came from Sonic stayed the same pondering what should he do. A white mini Sonic popped on his other shoulder. Don't you listen to him, you should walk up to her and just make all her dreams come true! The white Sonic ended with a disturbing giggle, and Sonic looked over to him to see him start to grow little tiny red horns.

Shaking his head Sonic got up and began to walk to Amy. Her back was towards him, but his heart was beginning to race, his legs felt weak even though he only ran fifty miles today, his stomach was turning in its self. Right behind her now Sonic reached out to touch her but stopped.

"Maybe I should just give up. He doesn't want me anyways, I'm sick from chasing after him in the rain a day ago, and now he's probably flying with Tails in that airplane. Can't he just stop, walk, and take a nice stroll for once?!" Amy vented her frustration unknowing of the blue Hedgehog behind her.

Sonic winced, those were strong words there. He used to take nice peaceful strolls all the time, until he met Amy who practically chased after him and made him have to go faster so he could have piece. Seeing that times were changing, Sonic made a decision he thought he'd ever dare even think about.

Feeling like he was ready to go super, Sonic grabbed Amy's shoulder turned her around and kissed her shocked lips. His answer was completely unexpected. Fast as lightning Sonic felt a slap leave a red mark on his blue cheek. Amy had her hand to her mouth and snot rolling down her fingers…

Sonic was in a daze. His mind raced faster than his feet ever could and with it so did his heart. Despair and doubt were swirling into designs so intricate he was becoming lost in it. "What did I do… She hates me… Me… Amy…" nothing made sense as he thought it all through. "What did I do, What did I do…" he repeated these in his head.

Amy was in total shock, holding her hand to her mouth the slimy remnants of her illness were sticking to her muzzle but she couldn't think about that right now. She hated him… why did she feel like this, she used to love him, but why didn't she now, every time she loved him he rejected… WHY ALL THESE QUESTIONS, Amy was shouting inside her own head.

Both were now standing as statues there just on the street. A few cars passed by and a busy business woman passed by but for the two hedgehogs the world was still. Both stood facing the other with their eyes open, but neither saw anything. Both were with thoughts racing left and right, but neither could think of anything. Both felt a tinge of pain, one on her hand, the other on his face. But the one thing they did share, as unknown to the world as could be, was a fast beating heart.

Sonic was still lost in a sea of turmoil as a hurricane of doubt, self-anger, and pain clawed furiously at his skull. Filling his head with hurt his brain began to shut down… Soon only the most primal functions were governing his body, he was content, but he couldn't know better not to. A captive of this horrible bliss he stood there for a while unable to do anything other than keep the essentials to life moving, but then, in the black abyss of happiness, came a light with pain and suffering, joy and regret, but most importantly it came with her.

Amy couldn't move, she tried, oh she tried, pulling at her muscles with every bit of will she could muster Amy tried with desperation in her heart to move, to do something, to just exist outside of where she was now. It started to rain again, a left over from the storm, and the two hedgehogs were left oblivious to yet another thing. Sonic's feet moved slightly forward, oh so slightly, and Amy would respond with a step of her own. Another step, another response, another moment, another sense returned. Both soon reached each other, their minds foggy but with clear intentions, reaching for one another they embraced before exchanging another kiss.

The two stared into each other's eyes, lovingly, caringly, passionately, they stayed that way for another minute. "I love you Sonic" said Amy with her now soaked quills starting to droop down into her face. "I lo… AHPHEW!" Sonic couldn't finish his sentence as he sneezed violently, a runny nose now beginning to form he and Amy exchange a quick glance before laughing. In the rain, just laughing, the rain pouring down without check, they continued their laugh as Amy rubbed herself into Sonic's arms.

Sonic put his arms around Amy's slim figure, cradling her lovingly. He put his head over her to protect her from the rain. She looked up with eyes full of tears. His heart leaped to find them not tears of sadness but tears of joy. "Amy I love you," The blue hedgehog whispered in her pink ear. With this statement the rain calmed to a peaceful drizzle.

Amy looked up into Sonic and without saying a word she rubbed herself upwards and kissed his lips very gentle. Sonic in turn put a small bit of pressure into the kiss strengthening their love. Amy opened her mouth to bring the kiss to the next phase of romance. But as soon as she slid her tongue into the other's mouth she tried to back away from the oncoming sneeze.

Sonic in the midst of a blurry state of being in heaven didn't notice the quick movement Amy made. Holding onto her tight he kept deepening the kiss. "MMMPPHHED!!!!" Was the sound of air and snot going into Sonic's mouth and throat. Backing off as quickly as he could Sonic coughed the foreign germs out of his lungs.

Both Hedgehogs looked at each other with slim dripping from their mouths, and nose. With hunched shoulders and tears forming in her eyes the female of the two wiped away her mucus then turned to run away. Sonic quickly swiped the ick off as well and chased after her. Strangely the pink hedgehog was somehow faster running away from him, or was it that he was slow? Either way Sonic slowed down in dismay as Amy kept running.

Amy's feet thudded along without feeling, her legs moved her muscles without trying, and her heart ached without her permission. _GOD DAMMIT_ she screamed, her lips were open but it was only in her head. She cried, she cried for near an hour but it was an hour of silence. Her tears were silent and the world was not but her mind blocked everything. Amy sat by herself in a dark room on a small mound with everything else surrounded by water. A small drip could be heard from the various corners every now and then but no matter what the sound would seem to die just before it could reach her. Waking from this nightmare several hours later Amy found herself back in her apartment.

Amy got to her feet and took a few steps towards the mirror before she stumbled, feeling weak she crawled back into bed and laid back down. A small knocking was coming from her apartment door but she ignored it as she went to sleep, although a question of whose there did begin to take root. Her nightmare continued but she wasn't alone, Sonic was standing there in the water. "Don't you love me Amy?" he said as his body started to dissolve into the pool of water, "No, No, No... I don't want to hurt anymore" she said and Sonic faded a bit more. "Don't you love me Amy?" the now legless Sonic said as he sunk lower. "I don't... I don't want to..." she said shaking her head. "But" said the Sonic's figure with only his head left, "You still do, don't you?" Amy nodded without wanting too. "And you know something" his head was now practically gone except for his face, "I love you too Amy" he said as his face disappeared into oblivion.

Amy woke up crying, but it felt good, and she could hear herself crying. Every tear sent warmth through her spine, every salty pearl was a marvel that she was entranced with before it shattered against her sheets. She cried for several minutes before a small question made itself apparent. "Who's there" she thought before pulling herself out of bed. Walking to the front door she looked out the door and saw a small blue object at her feet. Following the shape she saw it was a leg, and above that was a blue quilled torso, and then a soft face with even more quills. "Sonic" she said softly before pulling him inside and to her couch. He was faintly wet from the storm earlier but he was also warm. He shivered slightly and Amy got him a blanket. Tucking the blanket in she thought she heard something. "Amy..." yes she heard it, it was Sonic, he was talking in his sleep. Listening closely she heard what he was saying. "Amy... I... I..." C'mon Sonic thought Amy her heart in her throat. "I lo... love... y... yo..." Say it, say it she practically screamed. "yo.. APHEEWWW!" Amy stood there half dazed with Sonic's snot adorning her dress.

Amy looked at Sonic with surprise. _How much snot can a hedgehog make in a hour?_ The question that popped in her mind made her laugh out loud. Sonic's eyes had completely closed now, in a peaceful sleep. They didn't flutter from conciseness and sleep, but they moved in a dream only he could see.

Sitting down beside the very thing that ripped her heart out put it back and ripped it out again so many times she couldn't remember, Amy prepared to wake the blue blur up. _He's just messing with you Amy! He doesn't want to be with you, he's too fast to slow down for a fool like you. Just count the years, three? Yes I believe that's it, three years of you chasing something that's going to only hurt you in the end. Give it up, just let him go. Wake him up, and kick him out of your life! _The inner voice screamed the last part out into her mind. She wanted to just do the very thing, but her heart skipped beats every inch she moved towards the other hedgehog.

Sonic groaned and moved his head, Amy backed off two feet from him all the way to the other side of the couch. She watched as his eyes opened with sparkles in them. He smiled at her with such a charming smile the only thing she could do was give a shy one back. His hand reached out and touched her cheek, holding it with gentle ease. He then slowly moved his body to face hers, making her heart beat faster. She fought off the urge to bring her hand to her heart, and moved closer to him. It was like a synchronized movement. They reached each other leaving only two inches between their noses.

"I love you…" Sonic's voice was so low and slow it was almost more of a breath then a whisper. Sonic then touched her lips, and for a moment she didn't recognize it as an actually kiss. But as his kiss gained pressure on her lips, she let all of her fears and doubts wash away.

Sonic deepened the kiss; he pushed Amy forward onto the couch, and brought his arms to wrap around her. She took her arms and hugged him back, bringing him closer to her body. Letting go of his lips to breath Amy looked into two green pools of warmth. They stayed like this for a while, just gazing into the other's eyes. Their lips met again in another passionate kiss. Amy felt it before she could stop it, Sonic felt it too, and the feeling was a burning passion that needed to escape. Amy sneezed first exploding her mucus and ick though Sonic's mouth, up his sinuses, down though his nose and onto her face. He gave let his out a split second after hers, shooting air and snot down her throat.

Pushing each other away they went into a coughing fit, both spitting up slime onto the carpet. Sonic while still coughing moved to Amy. His cough had subsided but Amy's was getting worse. With a comfortable arm, he pulled her into his warmth, near him. She was starting to shiver under Sonic's protective hold, but her coughing had eased to heavy breathing. He smiled when she turned in his arms to look into his eyes. Without saying the words Sonic leaned his forehead to meet hers, letting their quills mix with one and another. Rocking back and worth he let the words leave his mouth in a whisper. "No matter how much you chase me, and no matter how far I run, I will be here with you, to hold you, to comfort you, and to love you." Giving thought to his surroundings Sonic closed his eyes and continued. "Amy no matter how sticky, or messy the trouble, I'll be here to save you, I'll be here to hold you in the end, and I'll be here to just be here." Very slowly, he rocked her back and forth letting his mind drift off into slumber piece.

Amy's eyes had already been closed in complete bliss in her knight's protective arms. He hadn't said the words like she imagined, he hadn't ended it in a kiss, but he was holding her, keeping her safe, and nothing else in the whole world could ever destroy this precious moment. Her mind was just about to fall in the land of slumber with her lover's, but it came, the biggest one yet! "Ahh, ahh, ahhh CHEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!"

Sonic brought his hand to scrape the disgusting filth of off his face. Giving Amy a glare that earned him a shy smile, he loved this new shy side of Amy. A moment later he got up and headed towards the door. Before leaving he turned around to see Amy with a look of horror and terror on her face. He reached out to grab the nob and saw a tear run down Amy's face, with a tap on the nob she was off the couch and running towards him, before she reached him, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Amy couldn't believe it; he was gone, gone so fast she could still see his form in the empty space he used to be…

Amy felt a wave of darkness wash over her, what she didn't feel however was her legs buckle. She was on the floor with tears flowing freely. "How could he do this... say all those things... and just be gone" Amy lamented with every bit of her soul. A voice sounded deep in her head and no matter how much she tried she couldn't stop from listening to it, "He said it all so you would let your guard down, he left the second you let go of him, you are weak and sickly, he will never want you!" Amy picked herself up, her limbs felt like lead weights, and headed back to the couch. "I hate you!" she screamed as her hammer appeared and she sent the couch flying cross the room. "Amy?" said a voice she was all too familiar with. Amy turned and her hammer was already trying to raise itself. Sonic stood there with a bottle of medicine in his hand and his trademark smile on his face.

"It says for cough and cold symptoms" Sonic read before looking up to see Amy standing there in tears. Sonic rushed over and put his arms around Amy trying to comfort her. "I thought... it was all a lie" she said before returning his embrace. The two moved to the couch and Sonic flipped it back to normal, "Guess a spring poked you huh?" he said with a faint laugh. Amy buried her head in his chest as the two sat down, "Oh Sonic." Amy raised her head and Sonic was right there, meeting her eyes with his. Sonic wiped the tears from her eyes before kissing her. "What was that for?" "Well... you know I don't like water" he replied while giving her another kiss.

Their lips were locked with their tongues intertwined. The two hedgehogs were both pulling at each other, Sonic brushed his hand through her quills and hooked her headband accidentally. Amy just let it fall and shook out her bangs. Amy's quills now looked like they had all those years ago, back when they first met. "You know, I always loved you, first as a fan, then as a lover, and now as a... A... AC" she began to sneeze but Sonic covered her nose with his finger to save her the trouble. Snot dripped down slowly from the recoil. "Guess it's a good thing you got that medicine" Amy said as Sonic wiped the snot from his hand. "Yeah I gue... AHCOO!" started Sonic only to be interrupted by a sneeze of his own.

Amy and Sonic both took some medicine, moved from the couch to the bed, and laid down for a while. Their bodies and minds sapped from the events of the day. As they began to drift Sonic turned to Amy who had her hand wrapped neatly around his body. "Amy... no matter what I did, or how it seemed, I want you to know that I always loved you, and no matter what I meant everything I said earlier, and Amy... I love... yoACHOOO!" Sonics heartfelt words were obstructed by another sneeze. Amy simply giggled and handed him a handkerchief. "Thanks Ames..." he said sniffling."I love you Amy" he finally said after blowing his nose once or twice. "I love you Sonic, now get some rest or I'll be caring for you all week" "Caring for me, (Sniffle) I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog, I'll be fine in a heart... ACHOO!" Sonic looked at Amy after his sneeze to see her handing him another handkerchief with a smile on her face. "Oh, alright" he said as he moved closer to Amy after blowing his nose. Amy pulled Sonic closer and nuzzled her snuffly head against his figure.

* * *

Well I and Jacklethekitsune wrote this together. You can see were we took turns and our different writing styles. I'd like to thank him a lot for working with me on this, and to show my thanks I am commanding you to read is stories! Now all of you lazy idiots go read his stories! Or I'll eat you! But seriously, if it wasn't for him this story might have turned out to be another big joke. So Jack, thank you, and readers thank you for reading. Oh and don't forget to leave us a nice review!


End file.
